Her Hardships
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: Haruhi has finally admitted she's sick, but it'll be along way to go before she's healthy again. Will the story end with a happily ever after or will she fall in the same path as her mother? Sequel to Fujioka's illness! Rated T
1. Chapter 1: The After Math

**Haruhi's POV**

I finally admitted it! I am definitely sick. Its not a simple cold, or a mild fever, its a disease called bronchitis. I'm not un-healthy or anything, I apparently have it through genes. If you think i'm being too easy going about this, I'm not. I don't have any clue what to do with school, or what I should do with the money we have to spend over this! Everything is honestly a big, giant, mess and there is nothing I can do about it. I haven't had any connection with my school, or my friends. I don't know what they've been doing there, or how much i've missed. With all this, i'm probably going to get kicked out of Ouran academy.

**In Music room #3...**

Tamaki sat in the music room, completely depressed. Worried about his 'daughter's' health. Everything happened so quickly, yet all the hosts and the guests remembered everything. The twins came in with a sour look as they held out the school news paper.

**_The news paper..._**

_Fujioka Collapsed?_

_Its been a week, and no one has heard of the popular scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka. It was said by an anonymous student that he had collapsed at the host club. According to our sources, Haruhi was carrying a tray of tea when he collapsed into a student's arms. He also started coughing up blood. We will try to interview more people to tell us what had happened that day, but unfortunately none of the hosts, the guests or any witnesses are in the mood of talking right at this moment. _

_The host club has been closed off as well, only letting people who wanted privacy inside. It seems 'Ou sport' is not the only people who want to know about this. Some how got to the press outside of the school walls, with such an incident everyone is worrying over the student. Will Fujioka come back healthy? Or will this story have a bad ending?_

**Normal POV**

"Who has any right to get into this? Its Haruhi's privacy!" Renge yelled.

"She's right your majesty, things are getting out of hand. The press and many other families are blaming your father saying that having this scholarship put too much pressure on him!" Kaoru said.

"We can't let anyone know about what hospital he's in, or anything else! We don't even know who ratted this out!" Hikaru followed.

"Theres no one here to blame, a student must have caught a glimpse of it by mistake." Tamaki said.

"Lets just hope for the best alright..." Kyoya said.


	2. Chapter 2: A Wonderful Dream

**Sorry I took long to update, I ran into some trouble that I had to fix up! But I'm back, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Haruhi coughed as she lay on the hospital bed. She felt weak and tired and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep. But she was afrarid that if she slept she would never wake up. Money and her studies was for the first time, the least of her worries. There was nothing good about having an illness thats holding her life and could easily rip it up to shreds. At times like these, she didn't know what to do.

"Miss Fujioka! Please sleep! I assure you, you will wake up after your rest." The nurse said, worriedly.

"N-no, I'm fine. Its... nothing-" She coughed.

Haruhi was being stubborn and didn't follow anything the doctor or the nurse would tell her to do. Espiecially if it was about rest. Haruhi didn't want to admit it, but she was so scared. Scared that all she would see was an infinite black and hollow world, scared that she would never be able to see her friends, scared that she would never complete her goal to become a lawyer, scared that her father would be all alone, and so scared to die. But she realized something, if she died... She would see her mother again wouldn't she?

_"That's right. If I die, i'll see Mom again. I miss her so much. If I sleep and never wake up, i'll be able to live with my mother. If I rest, I will live in heaven... with mother... My Mother in heaven..." _She thought.

To the nurse's relief, Haruhi closed her slowly and slept away. She walked out of the room to get her her lunch when she wakes up. The room had only Haruhi now, all to herself. The beeping of the machines, the machines and candy that was on the night stand, the teddy bear that was right beside her. Nothing was there anymore. Haruhi was going away from the world bit by bit. She couldn't smell the roses, or hear the machines, or feel the soft and clean fur of the bear. She felt like she was all on her own. Away from the world of horrible lies and hurtful honesty. She felt so calm and her breathing was steady. All the stress has finally went away, and Haruhi was finally relaxed.

**Haruhi's Dream POV...**

_I walked into my home, to see my mother cooking her famous omelet. She turned around to smile at me and I smiled back as I put my bag down to greet her. Dad came out of the room, looking like a normal guy. We all sat down as a family, and ate our dinner. Dad told us hilairous stories about what had happened at work. We all laughed happily and cheerfully. It felt so nice to see this again. But something felt different. _

_I smelt the air and was suprised to smell clean air instead of the burning inscense. I looked to my left to where mother's special cabinet was supposed to be. In it's place was a mirror and there I saw a little girl with long brown hair looking back at me. She wore an elementary school uniform and looked so sweet and innocent. I closed my eyes for a minute, but when I opened them... I was in a pure white and sky blue world. I turned my head straight forward to see my mom, standing tall and straight. She was smiling like she always did when I was younger and wore her work clothes._

_"Don't Die yet Haruhi... It's not your time yet... Hang in there a little longer alright? You haven't completed your goal and seen the world yet. Keep on going alright! Good luck, Haruhi!" She smiled._

**End of Dream...**

I opened my eyes quickly, unable to see the rest of my dream. I sat up and looked at the ticking clock on the wall. Although it felt like a few minutes, I actually slept through the whole morning. I turned to see a cart with my lunch, an omelet, a glass of water, some gelatin, and a small bottle of ketchup. I stared at it for a few seconds, wondering where I had seen this meal before when the nurse came in.

"Miss Fujioka! Your awake." She smiled.

"Yes." I replied.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked.

"No, this meal is fine. I can eat this myself." I said.

She nodded and left the room. Looks like the doctor was right. I did need my rest, I actually feel a lot better. I stretched my arms and begun eating my lunch and put a spoonful of my meal in my mouth when I heard a loud ruckus outside. There was a lot of yelling and many footsteps.

_"No way... They couldn't be..." _

Right at that moment, a large group of people barged into my room. The hosts and the guests of the host club to be exact.

_"I am so glad I changed into the extra boy's patients clothing when they got me to take a bath..." _I thought.

"Good Afternoon..." I said calmly.

"Haruhi your alright!" Huny said, happily.

"Not exactly, I may feel better but I haven't fully recovered..." I replied.

"But your getting better, that's good..." Hikaru said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm glad we gave you the biggest hospital room all to yourself. When my dad found out about it, he immediently made these arrangements. I never knew he such an interest on Haruhi." Kyoya said.

"Oh, right. I have to pay you back for this..." I said, frantically.

"No, no. Will just add it to your debt." He replied.

"I suppose thats alright." I laughed.

They all spent a long time in the hospital, and even tried to make me feel better by doing ridiculous things. They all left after visiting hours were over. I lay down on the hospital bed, surrounded by new presents from the guests and the hosts. I felt different from early this morning. I didn't want to sleep but it wasn't because I was too afraid to, it was because I just wasn't tired at all. I didn't feel like sleeping, but all I could do was lay down on the bed and stare at the roof above me. I looked back at what had happened through the day, and smiled.

"Don't worry Mom... I'm far from giving up..." I said.


	3. Chapter 3: A Package!

**I'm so sorry everyone! I hate to admit that this is actually the first time I published a chapter this whole month of June! In July I'll have way more time for all my stories! I promise to make it all up to you on my birthday!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Haruhi lay on her hospital bed and stared at the white ceiling. She was waiting for a package that was just about to arrive and until then she observed her surroundings. The many flowers that took up most of the room, making the room smell beautiful, the giant teddy bear Hani-senpai had placed early in the morning, accompanied by many more stuffed toys, chocolate and candy that was harmonizing a sweet scent with the blooming flowers around her. The room was completely normal.

_"How long is it going to take?"_ She thought to herself.

A knock on her door was heard as Haruhi excitedly sat up. The door opened and a friendly delivery man popped out.

"Haruhi-kun~ You're long awaited package is here!" He called as he held up a box.

The delivery man was Hirako Yoshei. He used to be the mail man in Haruhi's neighbourhood when she was a child. He was promoted and became the mail man of a neighbourhood close by Ouran academy. He delivers packages at the Ootori Hospital as a volunteer and enjoys seeing the happy faces of the people he brought it to.

"Well finally!" Haruhi grumbled.

"What? Your not the only person I deliver to!" He pouted.

"Yeah but I gues the deliver immediately stamp isn't clear enough." She pointed.

"What's the deal with you and this package anyway?" He sat at the edge of the hospital bed.

"It's my homework." Haruhi said, as she opened up the box.

"What?! You can't be serious!" He said, shocked.

"Nope, I don't joke about homework. I asked for it when the host club came to visit." Replied Haruhi.

"You know, normal fifteen year olds find that the only good thing about being sick is that they don't have to study for who knows how long." He said, staring at the pile of textbooks and notebooks inside the package.

"Well those 'normal' fifteen year olds, don't have scholarships to keep. I'm not gonna risk losing my free tuition." She said, focused.

"Hm, well I guess Haruhi-chan isn't a normal fifteen year old. Yeah that's right! Haruhi is an intelligent, cross dressing, cosplaying, boy/girl thingy!" He said, proudly.

She threw one of her heaviest textbooks at him and he some how dodged the flying object. He went over to pick up the book and walked back to Haruhi with a worried smile.

"You have to admit that I have a point. Your sick! Just relax for the rest of the week. Even your mom took breaks you know." He sighed.

"...I can't risk losing an opportunity that can lead me to my goal. I will do everything I have to do. I'm not going to relax when I have responsibilities." She said, as she read.

He stared at her and smiled.

"Suit yourself. But if you die, then your not allowed to haunt me!" He joked around.

"Yeah, whatever." Answered Haruhi.

Yoshei went back to his delivery cart and started pushing it to the next patient. He had his head low, only showing his frowning mouth. It curved into a smile and he looked straight forward.

"She's exactly like her mother." He shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4: The Twist!

**Normal POV**

Haruhi's dad had been visiting Haruhi everyday since she was admitted into the hospital. Though Ranka was talkative as usual, Haruhi stayed quiet for most of the part. It seemed as if she was waiting for him to say something in particular. Ranka had only begun to notice this yesterday and thought of something to say.

_"Maybe saying something good and motivational would do the trick. That might help her!" _He thought with confidence.

"Haruhi! Don't worry, Bronchitis isn't lethal. It can be fixed quickly with today's medicine." He said, happily.

He didn't completely think his words through unfortunately.

Haruhi sighed and looked at her dad with a look that made him feel guilty, "You finally said it." She replied.

"Eh?"

"You finally said it. That bronchitis wasn't bad." She repeated.

"Wait... YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME?!" He scram in shock.

"Just because I'm sick, doesn't stop me from researching you know." She sighed deeply, that showed a bit of disappointment.

Ranka stood there, in shock.

"The only things you and the employees here have said that were true is that, I have a disease, the fact that mom's family has an inherited illness, and that I could die." She looked at him.

Haruhi looked at her father whom was frozen and couldn't think or speak. He only listened to what she had to say. They stayed in their spots, just staring at each other. Ranka was still mute while Haruhi waited for a reply but because she didn't get one, she simply sighed again.

"So what do I have?" She asked.

"Pneumonia." Someone said.

The two looked behind them to see a doctor whom held a clipboard and wore the usual white coat. He wasn't Haruhi's regular doctor, but another one whom looked familiar.

"Good evening, I am Ootori Yuuichi. Kyouya's older brother." He said.

"...Eh?!" Ranka and Haruhi yelled.

"Don't yell, Fujioka-kun. That might make things worse." He said, bluntly.

Haruhi gulped in and asked, "What was the reason for everyone to lie to me?".

He looked at the brunette and replied, "You see, it is true that you do have bronchitis. It was an inherited illness.".

"Then-"

"You were just too stubborn to cure it immediately. Bronchitis can be treated easily and will not kill you with today's medicine, but due to the fact you took too long to treat your illness, it had gotten far worse and might have even caused worse diseases if you took longer to treat it." He continued.

Haruhi clenched the blanket of her bed. The reason why she was in this hospital bed was because she was too stubborn, stupid, and idiotic to realize what she had. Everything that's happening right now, the host club's inconvenience, the debt that had tripled, the sickness she had, it was all her fault.

And because of her stubborn self...

She might just die.


End file.
